Hawks and Ravens
by Stripes24
Summary: Cecily was the overlooked sister of Tony Stark, nicknamed the Raven or the Blackbird with a massive crush on Clint Barton. After he was brainwashed by Loki, she joined the Avengers in hope of getting him back. Rated T because I'm not quite sure about the ratings. I apologise!


**I own nothing except the lap top this was written on and my tooth brush and a few other small things. Everything else in this story is owned by Marvel because they're awesome.**

 **The Avengers: My Version With An OC (Her name was kinda...random. It was the first one I thought of and it suited her.)**

Nick Fury studied the Tesseract inside of its machine.

"Where's Agent Barton and Agent Stark?" He asked Selvig.

"Hawkeye is where he always is. In his nest. Stark is up high." Selvig answered.

"No one has come or gone." Barton answered. Cecily Stark simply watched, her brown eyes studying the hall.

"What about you, Stark? Seen anything?"

"None of the scientists have touched it with their own hands. No one other than those in the room have been in the room." The youngest Stark sibling answered. The Stark siblings were as different from each other as the sun was to the moon. While Tony was the Sun, all brightness, arrogance and cash, the younger sibling was quiet, gentle and straightforward. If something needed to be done, she'd do it. Simple. Cecily stared at the Tesseract, drinking it in.

Loki placed his sceptre on Hawkeye's chest. The minute he did it, he turned to Cecily. She was sprawled on the floor, seemingly knocked out. Her raven-like wings were folded, making her seem like a shadow. Loki walked over and lifted her by her throat. As he went to place the sceptre on her chest, she kicked out with both feet, before spreading her wings and lifting into the air. She hung in the air, watching him. Loki hadn't even been shocked by her attack.

The base collapsed around her as she flew down the tunnels, midnight wings straining against gravity. She couldn't keep up with Loki, Clint was too good a driver. As she spun into fresh air, Cecily Stark watched the base collapse from the air, her black clothes blending into the darkness. As Fury leapt from the helicopter, she tackled him in the air, saving him from a hospital trip. She stood beside him as he watched, a bird of prey beside the panther.

Cecily spun in the air beside her brother. She tucked her wings close to her and spun, twisting like a cork screw beside her brother. She felt the wind ruffle her black feathers, loving the freedom she found. She landed on the roof beside her brother, before waving and taking off into the night again. She found solace in the skies, flying alongside the clouds or stars. She mourned the loss of Clint, of her friend. He'd comforted her when her mother died, letting her cry out her misery onto his shoulder. She remembered him asking what it was like to fly. She remembered him gently touching her feathers before he'd drawn his hand away. After all, letting someone touch your wings is a kind of intimate thing. She spun in the air, before spreading her wings as far as they could go and gliding on the air currents, relishing in her freedom. Cecily sighed before flying after the SHIELD plane she could see.

"Who is that?" Steve asked when he saw a woman flying outside the window, alongside the jet.

"That is Cecily Stark, sister of Tony Stark. She is...unusual. She is what we call a mutant, evolved human beings. Her mutations are her wings, heightened hearing, heightened endurance, exetreme resistance to heat and cold and heightened sight. The rumour is that she can see each individual hair on a mouse from a kilometre away." Phil explained. As Steve watched she waved before diving, bringing her wings close to her body. He gasped before she spread them mere inches from the sea and spiralled up again. Steve flicked to her section of the...file. It showed her in hand-to-hand combat with a man wearing a mask. He appeared to be able fly as well, as they were fighting in midair. It also showed her flying beside Spider-Man, each taking on a separate villain. Another screen showed her alongside her brother, trying to lift him back into the air. There were heaps of files, some showing her on her own while other files showed her fighting alongside someone else. The final file showed her pulling out of a steep dive after grabbing a little boy's shirt. She dropped him gently to the ground before taking off after the same man from the first file.

"So Cecily is willing to sacrifice catching the bad guys if it means saving someone else?" Steve asked.

"Yes. She is extremely selfless, almost to the point of having a death wish." Phil answered. Cecily landed alongside the jet, revealing a woman of about average height with long, straight dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, tanned skin and giant black wings. They were folded neatly behind her, almost the same colour as her black jacket. She was also wearing a pair of black pants and black boots. "Captain, this is Cecily Stark, more commonly known as Raven or Blackbird. Cecily, this is Captain Steve Rogers." She shook his hand, surprising him with her calluses and strength.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said, studying the area around her. "Have you seen Banner?"

"No." Steve answered.

"Wait, there he is." She walked towards him, her wings trailing behind her. As Steve watched, the melded into her leather jacket, becoming a pattern on the back of her jacket.

"How can she tell that's Banner?" Steve asked Phil.

"She can probably see each individual thread on his coat, Steve." Phil answered, "Along with every pore on his face, each small hair on the back of his hand and basically everything about him."

"It's good to see you, Doctor." Cecily said as they shook hands. "I'm still yet to repay the debt I owe you. I'm still grateful to you." Bruce smiled.

"It was nothing Cecily. It was an honour to help you." Bruce broke off his sentence as Steve and Natasha approached.

"They need you on the bridge Phil." Natasha said to Phil. She nodded to Cecily, who nodded back before she ran to the edge of the Helicarrier, jumped off and took to the sky.

"Has anyone seen Cecily?" Natasha asked once she'd guided Bruce to the Lab.

"No, you were one of the last ones to see her." Fury stated. "On that matter, Loki has been spotted in Germany. Cecily might be there."

Cecily wandered through the party. Her black wings had merged with her black dress, forming a feathered back. Her long brown hair fell loosely passed her shoulders, curling slightly. Her brown eyes scanned the party, searching for Loki. It was then she found him. He had just flipped a man onto the ancient table-like object in the middle of the room. He was cutting out his _eye_ and smirking while he did so _._ Cecily wrinkled her nose in disgust, but joined the group fleeing outside.

"KNEEL BEFORE ME!"

"KNEEL BEFORE ME!"

"I SAID **KNEEL!"** The Lokis bellowed. Cecily stayed standing, her brown eyes glaring at Loki.

"Why don't you kneel?" Loki asked. "Is it because you value your so-called freedom? Kneeling is your natural state, as these people have realised."

"I don't bow to crowns. You may think that this is our natural state when, in fact, it is not. There have always been men like you, and each time we refused to kneel without a fight." Cecily answered. "There is also the fact that I am not entirely human." Loki glared at her before she spread her wings. "I am the Raven." Loki charged his sceptre and shot at her when Cap dropped out of the sky. At the same time, Cecily leapt at him. Loki tossed her into the concrete base of a fountain.

"The Soldier. The man out of time." He said after he tossed her into concrete base of the fountain. "And the Raven. The woman whose husband turned against her. The _mutant._ " She groaned at the base of the fountain, her wings shedding feathers as they healed. She staggered to her feet, hatred burning in her eyes. She took to the sky, preparing to attack Loki from above. It was then she heard the sounds of her brother approaching.

"Oh God. I'm never going to hear the end of this." She muttered before she swooped down and tackled Loki. Cecily was a good fighter, but she had no weapons of her own, no hidden talents aside from her wings and powers. Her brother had his brains and his Iron Man suits. She had wings and not much else.

Cecily followed her brother, pulling her wings as close as she dared to increase her speed. It meant that it would be difficult to spread them again, but this was worth the risk. She reached Tony just as Thor launched his attack. She leapt in the way of the hammer, felt it crush her ribs.

"What the hell Cecily!" Tony shouted. Cecily felt her ribs fix themselves, so she picked up the hammer and stood. Thor stood dumbstruck as she hefted the hammer and prepared to throw it back to Thor.

"It cannot be. Only the worthy can wield Mjolinor." Thor murmured. She threw it with all her might before she took off, heading back to Loki.

"Barton told me everything about you, Cecily." Loki said without turning around. "How you have always been overshadowed by your genius brother. Tossed out and forgotten by the world. Left to clean up your brother's mistakes. Taken in by SHIELD for what you were. And you know what else? Barton loved you. He loved you for your selflessness. He loved you because you put everyone else above you. Yet you were stuck in the shadows, hated and despised by humanity for being born different. Shunned and thrownout. We're more alike then you believe." Behind him, she laughed.

"Mang, you have your facts wrong. First of all, Tony basically _pays_ me not to visit him otherwise his girlfriend would be inviting me over all the time, and I can't stand her. I'm not 'shunned and thrownout.' I left home early because I graduated highschool at thirteen. I clean up Tony's mess because it's fun to see how people react to him. I _joined_ SHIELD. They didn't take me in. I maybe overshadowed by Tony, but I live like that by choice." She answered, wiping tears of laughter off of her face.

"Join me, Cecily. Join me, and I'll give Barton back to you. I'll remove the mind control, and he will live beside you. Join me." Loki said. Cecily went silent, before fury appeared on her face.

"No. Clint wouldn't want me to do that." With that she spread her wings and flew down to where Steve had appeared.

"STOP!" She shouted as Thor went to smash Steve. The minute the hammer hit Steve's shield, she flew back and hit a tree with a blood chilling snap. As the three men stood, Tony went to her side. Even as he watched, she healed.

"Why is my sister getting tossed around like a rag doll today?" He asked no one in particular.

"That is your sister? She lifted Mjolinor. Only the worthy can lift it." Thor stated.

"My sister, for the record, has to fight an evil divorced husband, live a life where she is shunned for being herself, and she still would take a bullet for anyone or anything." Steve gently picked her up, wincing as he felt her spine. It was snapped in half.

It took ages for her spine to fix itself. She had been injured so many times in the last day that it was only fair for her spine to take an age to heal. Clint visited her in the hospital after freeing Loki. Even under mind control he loved her. He gently stroked back her hair and studied her face before heading down to find Natasha.

"Is Cecily OK?" Clint asked after a long silence. Natasha nodded.

"She's getting there. Her spine's healed but she just won't wake up. Why do you ask?"

"When I was under Loki's control, he asked about her. I told him everything, even the things she'd told me that I'd sworn to never tell anyone when she asked me to. I fear that Loki plans on using her past to control her."

Clint stood beside her bed, listening to the heart monitor's beeps. She was alive, at least. If barely. He sat beside her, one of his hands covering both of hers.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _What's it like to fly?" Clint asked._

 _"_ _It's...freedom. No worries, no responsibilities. You just...escape." Cecily answered slowly. Clint smiled on the inside as he watched her struggle for the right word. "Even Tony doesn't understand. He doesn't know what it's like to feel the wind ruffle your feathers or to breathe clean air. It's just all so..."_

 _"_ _Wonderful?"_

 _"_ _Yeah." She had a far away look on her face, remembering something dear to her but he couldn't tell what._

 _"_ _Hey, come back." Clint said softly to her. Her expression disappeared and she smiled slightly._

 _"_ _Sorry."_

 _Cecily stood on the edge of a building, watching cars go passed with that same, far away look on her face. Her wings were folded behind her, stark against the cityscape._

 _"_ _Do you mind if I touch your wings?" Clint asked. Cecily gave him an odd look before she nodded. She spread one of her wings. He marvelled at their graceful appearance before he reverently touched one of them, then drew his hand away. He couldn't get them out of his head: the soft, supple feathers and the strength that danced under them. Cecily was still watching him with an odd look that disappeared before he could ask. She folded her wings again and stood beside him._

 _Clint stroked her back as she cried onto his shoulder. Her mother had died. Tony had called her, choking on his own tears. Clint shifted her onto his lap. He could tell that she thought he was only doing it to comfort her, yet he wasn't. He'd been in love with her for so long that he thought she must know, yet she didn't. She cried until she had no tears left._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, I must weigh a lot with my feathers and all." She murmured._

 _"_ _No, you're really light." He answered. He was telling the truth. Like a bird, she had hollow bones which made her really light and let her fly. She rested her head on his chest, curled up like a cat. "You'll be alright eventually Cecily. You'll manage, both you and Tony." She nodded against his chest, exhausted from her tears._

Now, several years later, this vital, bright woman was comatose. He brushed back her hair.

"You know, she was talking to Loki before she broke her spine." Tony said as he entered. "She really cared a lot about you, you know? When you disappeared, she searched through the rubble of the SHIELD base to check you were alive. Then she searched New York from both the air and the ground." Clint stared at him increduously.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You love her, it's written all over your face. Just know, if you ever disappear again, or hurt her in anyway, I will kill you. She loves you too. She's just afraid to admit it." Tony left, leaving Clint to watch over Cecily.

Cecily woke shortly after that, but before that she was murmuring in her sleep.

"Clint?" She asked weakly in her sleep before her eyes snapped open. "Clint?" A smile spread over his face, a broad, relieved smile.

"It's me." He said. "Never scare me like that again. I was so worried." She reached up and gently touched his cheek.

"I'll try not to. Is it true, what Loki said? That you love me?" She asked nervously.

"Yes." One of her small, callused hands covered his, radiating warmth. He knew that that meant more than most people would understand. He knew that it was a gesture of confirmation. He knew that it meant she loved him too.

Raven dived at one of the alien's in the 'planes' She threw him to the ground, then grabbed another and tossed it off as well. She was a killing machine, discovering new mutations she'd never known she'd had, like her ability to control the air. She removed all of the air from around several alien 'planes', suffocating them.

'How you doing Raven?' Clint's voice asked from over the intercom.

'Fine-oh lord that's a big mother trucker!' She said. She flew at it, before veering and letting it chase her down the streets, guiding it to one of the more powerful Avengers. Two more started following her. 'Someone, I've got three Jumbo sized parties follwing me! I need a bit of help!' She shouted over the intercom. She saw her brother go passed, taking the nuke with him. Hulk leapt out of no where to kill the three massive aliens following her, before she saw Tony falling from the portal. She strained her wings, flying as fast as she could. She gave her self a tail wind. She grabbed her brother and strained to keep him in the air, urging the wind to hold her uploft, flapping her wings. Until the Hulk saved them. Once the Hulk deposited them on the ground, she felt Clint wrap her in a hug.

"You're alive." He murmured, holding her tightly. "You were terrifying to watch. Out of all of us, I think only the Hulk killed more then you."

"Loki said we were a like, him and I." Cecily said to Clint. They were sitting on Clint's couch, Clint's head in Cecily's lap. She was running her fingers through his hair, letting the world slip away so that it was just the two of them.

"That is true, the way two sides of the same coin are a like. They're made out of the same stuff, yet they have different images. You've both been overshadowed all of your life, shunned, hated. Loki became what he is today. You became a wonderful woman, able to love and be loyal to the cause you feel is right. So in a way, you're a like." Clint answered, closing his eyes as she stroked his hair off of his temples. "That feels nice." He murmured.

"You make being like Loki sound nothing like being like Loki." She said, a smile on her face.

"Because you're like him yet not like him." Clint replied as she continued to stroke back his hair. "I'm so lucky you, having you. It's...unbelievable."

"Right back at you." It was Clint's turn to smile.

"It's funny how Stark inherited all of the arrogance and brains and you inherited kindness and smartness. Once again, two sides of the same coin." Clint stated. Cecily kissed his forehead and gave a gasp of surprise when Clint sat up and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her so she shifted closer to him, leaning against his chest. He kissed her neck softly, and again smiled when she blushed slightly. "You're so cute, you know." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you Clint." She murmured to him.

"I love you too Cecy." He answered. "You're tense." He stated suddenly. She looked away but there was something in her expression... "Is it about your ex husband?" She nodded. "Cecy, I would never do anything to hurt you. I'd kill myself before I hurt you and if someone else hurts you I'd chuck them off of the Empire State without blinking." He felt her relax, leaning against him, trusting him.

A few mornings later found Cecily and Clint sharing a house and sleeping in the same room. Clint refused to let Cecily up before 10:00 am, which was fine seeing as neither of them had a job. Cecily's income came from Stark Industries as Tony had been giving her 50% of his income in return for never meeting Pepper. If Pepper found out he had a sister, she'd never stop inviting Cecily over and Cecily found Pepper annoying in the first place. Clint wrapped his arms tightly around Cecily when she tried to get up. He was incredibly strong and Cecily knew that he wasn't afraid to use all of his strength to keep her from getting up. She was strong, but she was no match for Clint.

"Come on Clint, I'm hungry." She said.

"No, you're not. If you were hungry your stomach would be growling." He answered without opening his eyes.

"Clint, seriously, I need to pee." She tried again. He let her get up, but watched her carefully before closing his eyes again. He felt her slip back in after a short while, and wrapped her tightly in his arms, holding close. She snuggled close to him, warm and comforting.

"I'm not going to let you up today." He murmured to her.

"Clint. I'll get hungry." She answered shortly. "Also, Nat's coming over, remember." In response, Clint's arms tightened around her. She felt Clint's warm breath on the back of her neck, sending tingles down her spine. She _was_ shorter than Clint, but she slept closer to the top of the bed, while he prefered to sleep further down the bed. She rolled over so that she was facing him, and let her wings appear. As if in a daze, Clint stroked the entire silky length of her feathers.

"I love your wings." He murmured. "I love you in general." Her eyes shut slowly, lulled to sleep by warmth, comfort and the feeling of Clint gently stroking her wings.

Once Cecily was asleep, Clint quickly texted Natasha.

 **Do you mind coming over tomorrow? Cecily's asleep and I want to take her out tonight. –Clint.**

 **Did you steal Cecily's phone again? And no, I don't mind. I was just about to text Cecily to ask if she would mind cancelling. I'll be there tomorrow. How does 3:00 pm tomorrow sound? –Natasha.**

 **Fine by me. See you tomorrow at 3:00. –Clint**

Clint gently shook Cecily awake. When she wouldn't wake up, he sighed and called a restaurant he knew she liked.

"I'd like to make a reservation for Clint Barton and Cecily Spark please." He said, bracing himself for the usual squeal of excitement. What he didn't understand was why Cecily changed the T in 'Stark' to a P to make her surname 'Spark'. It was kind of like a cover name for her cover name.

"O MY GOD! DO YOU MEAN THE TWO _AVENGERS?_ " They asked.

"Yes. Please don't tell anyone that they're coming." He begged.

Cecily woke up and stretched. Clint was standing by the window in just a pair of cotton pants. She got up silently and wrapped her arms around his stomach. He smiled slightly and placed a hand on hers.

"Nat's not coming over today. She says that she will, however, come over tomorrow at three." Clint stated. "We're going out for tea." Cecily smiled and nodded.

"A) Where are we going? B) You remembered to call me Cecily Spark, right?" She asked.

"As far as they are aware, you're Cecily Spark, aka the Raven, currently dating the hottest guy in the world, aka me." Clint sassed.

"Seriously? I think Thor or Steve gives you a run for your money." She joked.

"I am wounded." He said, placing a hand on his chest.

"Or not. But I've always had a thing for blondes with blue eyes." She answered, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Clint returned the kiss.

"OH MY GOD! HAWKEYE AND RAVEN ARE HERE!" Someone screamed. Cecily and Clint hadn't even been able to enter the restaurant without being spotted.

"Run?" Cecily asked. Clint nodded quickly and prepared to run.

"Run." They didn't even make it to the corner without a car exploding. Cecily managed to tackle Clint out of the way, but in the process she was the one hurt.

Clint sat next to her bed in hospital, holding one of her hands tightly in his. She could die, he knew. He knew that she could be killed either while she in a coma, if her heart was punctured, if her brain was destroyed, if her spine was shattered or if she had too many injuries. Right now she was a sitting duck. Cecily could heal herself in a coma: she first had to heal her mind (reawaken her mind/snap out of the coma), wake up and then she'd heal. Clint let his tears flow as she simply lay there, not moving. Tony stood beside her bed with Pepper at his side. The TV was on, the news playing.

"Cecily 'Cecy' Lavender Stark was injured in an explosion earlier this evening. She and her boyfriend were fleeing from a mob when a car exploded. Cecily managed to save her boyfriend yet put herself in danger. The little known sister of the billionaire Tony Stark is in hospital in a coma. Evidence has come to light to prove that Cecily Stark went under the pseudonym 'Cecily Spark', the name of the heroine known as Raven. It appears that both of the Stark siblings are members of the Avengers. Cecily Stark is also known to be in a relationship with Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye. Is someone trying to get rid of our heroes?" With that the news reporter disappeared from the screen as Tony turned off the TV.

"That was a crummy reporter." Tony muttered. "Cecy didn't _want_ to be known!" Clint nodded, still staring numbly at Cecily.

"I wish I was the one in the coma, not Cecy." Clint muttered. "I'd do anything to swap places with her!" Pepper patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Cecily will be fine in no time." She turned to Tony. "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

"She didn't want everyone to know about her! Why do you think she went by Cecily Spark?!" Tony argued. Clint nodded and kept his gaze on Cecily.

One after the other, the Avengers appeared in the hospital room. Natasha sobbed when she saw Cecily. Bruce froze up before he left to get the Hulk under control. Steve turned pale and took several deep breaths to try and calm himself. Thor shook his head and muttered that someone worthy of Mjolinor shouldn't be seen in a coma. Nick Fury sighed and left. Cecily ocassionally muttered in her coma, showing that her mind was working to pull her out of the coma.

"Clint..." She murmured. "I can't see you...can't find you."

"I'm right here, Cecy. I'm not going anywhere." He said fiercely. He studied her injured form: she had several cuts on her face, arms, legs and torso from shrapnel, there was a bruise blossoming on her left temple and her right arm was in a cast. Apparently her skull was fractured as was part of her spine. A line of stitches went through her eyebrow and down to her cheekbone, narrowly missing her eye.

Clint came back everyday to check his on his 'bird' as he called her. Everyday was spent in anxious silence, clasping her hand in both of his. A month passed...two months passed... Clint refused to give up on his bird. Finally, the doctors started talking about unplugging her life support. He refused to let them.

"Look, Clint, we can bring her to the tower and run her life support here." Tony said eventually. "That way she can be close to where we live and we can keep a closer eye on her." They moved Cecily to the tower, where Clint spent all day and all night in her room, listening to the constant _beep...beep...beep_ of the heart monitor. He grew solemn, quiet, not given to chatter or the over use of words. If he didn't have to answer, he wouldn't answer. The one day, Cecily woke up. She sat up and spotted Clint, a smile spreading over her features. She was frail and weak, yet nothing could stem her happiness at seeing Clint.

"I missed you so much, little bird." He murmured to her. Yet she didn't hear. "Cecily?" She said nothing. "Cecy?" She again didn't reply. He gripped her by her shoulders and took a step back. "Cecy, can you hear me?" He asked. Cecily cocked her head and frowned. "Can you hear me Cecy?" She shook her head, having deciphered what he was saying. "Tony! Bruce! Get down here!"

"Cecy's deaf." Those two words shattered Clint's heart.

Cecily curled up with Clint on the couch. It had been half a year since she woke up and the two learnt sign-language together.

 _I love you Clint. Thankyou for learning sign language with me._ She signed to him.

 _I love you too, Cecy. You're my bird, I'll always be there for you._ She smiled and spread her wings, flapping them gently. _Your wings weren't damaged by the explosion?_

 _Nope. Good as...well...good as they have always been._ Clint stroked one of her wings gently, still moved by the fact she let him touch her wings whenever he wanted. She could always tell.

Over time, her healing factor kicked in and healed her deafness. Her cut going through her eyebrow scarred, but everything else healed.

"Clint!" Cecy shouted from the kitchen. Clint leapt to his feet and ran to the kitchen where Cecily was cooking dinner.

 _What is it?_ He signed.

"I can hear again!" She shouted, tears pouring down her face. "It just...came back." Clint picked her up by the waist and spun her around.

"You can hear again!" He shouted, still spinning her around.

"Yes I can. I can hear you again." She said, laughing. Clint turned the stove off and tossed her over his shoulder while she laughingly pounded his back.

Clint kissed her neck, slowly travelling up her neck. He trailed kisses across her jaw, still marvelling at the fact that she could hear again. She shivered as he kissed the pulse in her neck, before he started murmuring softly. It felt so wonderful that she closed her eyes. Clint trailed kisses up from her pulse to lips, gently kissing her. His hands slipped under her shirt...and it seemed to go on from there.

Clint felt Cecily breathing gently beside him, sleeping the sleep of the totally exhausted. She was curled against him, warm and alive. Her long brown hair hung almost down to the small of her back, its wavy length tickling his bare stomach and chest. Her fair skin seemed to glow in the light, even when she was wrapped in his arms. Her head rested on his chest, just under his shoulder. He dozed off again, only waking hours later when Cecy was started to wake. He watched her, love for the miraculous woman beside him filling him. Cecy saw him and smiled.

"I love being able to hear your voice again." She murmured, nuzzling his shoulder. Clint wrapped her more tightly in his arms even as she struggled.

"You're not getting up today. Today, I'm going to spoil you and talk to you. After all, you can hear again. That deserves celebration." He stated. She squirmed in his arms in a struggle to get up.

"I have places to go! People to see! Tony's gonna wanna hear about me being able to hear again!" She complained. "And the rest of the Avengers and the whole public!"

"Too bad. I just want to lie and hold you and marvel at how miraculous you are." He said before he tightened his arms again.

"Fine...that actually sounds kind of nice." She admitted. Clint smirked as he watched her. "Clint, don't look at me like that." She ordered. Clint's smirk only grew. "Cliint. Clint Barton!"

"So did enjoy last night?" He asked slyly. Cecily's face turned bright red. Thank god for tank tops and sleep shorts. Clint was only wearing boxers. "I'll take that as a yes."

Tony called an Avenger's party the next day. Cecily seized her chance to surprise the rest of the Avengers, and seeing as it was formal (there would be other people there), she chose a simple dark blue and black dress with a dark blue, almost black pendent. The dark blue was her colour. The dress was simple and suited her down to the ground. It stopped just above her ankles. She let her wings emerge from her back, the feathers sometimes appearing to be dark blue, black or dark purple depending on the light.

 _'_ _Cecily Stark, sister of Tony Stark.'_ Owen thought as he watched her walk with her arm linked with Clint. ' _Deaf and basically mute. A_ _ **mutant.**_ ' Her wings trailed on the ground like a cloak. Her dress flattered her figure and made her seem slightly taller. Clint's free hand stroked her arm, making him see protective of his deaf, mutant girlfriend. Then again, he was.

"Cecily Stark." Owen said, bowing. "I am Owen Samson, a friend of your brother." Clint 'translated' what Owen said into sign language. Cecily nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, but I have to find my brother and the rest of the Avengers."

"Cecy!" The Avengers yelled, gathering her into a group hug, even Nat and Bruce joined in.

"Guys! Guess what! Cecy can hear again!" Clint shouted. The Avengers cheered as one, lifting Cecy onto their shoulders and carrying her out onto the roof with Clint. Once the Avengers and the rest of the party deposited them on the roof, Clint knelt and pulled out a ring.

"Cecy, you're the love of my life. Will you marry me?" Clint asked.

"Of course, Clint!" Clint snatched her up and pressed a kiss to her mouth.

"You're my bird, no one else's." Clint murmured against her lips. She smiled and kissed him again. But all happiness comes at cost.

10 years later.

"CECY!" Clint screamed as the knife found its mark. It buried itself up to the hilt in her chest. Cecy collapsed backwards, the ground racing to meet her. For ten years she'd been Clint's wife. Those ten eyars had been the happiest in her life, living with Clint. He knew that her healing mutation wouldn't kick in. He remembered what she'd said: _if my heart is punctured, I will die._ Clint held her in his lap, stroking back her hair and murmuring to her, telling her she'd be alright.

"You're my bird, remember? My bird and no one else's." By the time the ambulances arrived, he knew that it was only a slim chance that she'd survive, but he was prepared for a slim chance.

Alternate Ending 1

Cecy died on the 31st of December 2026. She was buried on the 20th of January 2027. Her funeral was long and sad, Clint crying as she was buried.

"I've loved Cecily for a long time. She was just so selfless and easy to be around. She was my bird, and I hate the person who took her from me. She knew me so well that whenever I wanted to do something, she'd know immediately. She was so beautiful, both inside and out. She was always so kind, even to Loki. Cecily was my life, and she still is." Clint choked out.

"Cecily was my sister. She was always understanding, always gentle. She'd help out around the lab and play pranks. Now that she's gone..." Tony trailed off. One by one, the Avengers spoke.

"Lady Cecily was one of the few people who was kind to me. She helped me understand Midgard more and would always ask as to how the other realms were going. She didn't hate Loki for what he did, and even when Loki offered to release Clint in return for her joining him, she refused to join. She was also one of the few that could lift Mjolinor. She will be given a place in the history of the realms." Thor said, his usual red cape replaced by the black of mourning.

"Cecy was so kind to me, helping me understand what I've missed and how everything works. I will miss Cecily." Steve said while choking back tears.

Clint knelt by Cecily's grave, sobbing. Carved into her headstone was a hawk and a raven, flying together.

Alternate ending 2

Cecy just managed to pull through, thanks to the skill of the doctors and her healing mutation kicking in. She was always a little less fit than what she used to be, but she refused to quit the Avengers. She had to stay in hospital for a few weeks before she could go home, and she was visited by frequent coughing fits.

"Cecy, are you ok?" Clint asked as he rubbed her back. Her coughing fit soon passed and she nodded.

"Just the cold, this time. They're getting better." She answered weakly. She gripped one of his hands and smiled as Clint tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ears. In the place of her usual studs were hawks, each with an arrow in their beaks. On her necklace was the same design of a hawk holding and arrow. She even had a hawk tattooed on the back of her neck. She was Clint's bird, his bird only. Clint, in turn, had a raven tattooed on the back of his neck.

"Who knew hawks and ravens got on so well?" He asked. Cecily simply smiled.

 **Some of the dialogue and that isn't true to the movies etc, but I wrote this before the Winter Soldier, the Age of Ultron, Thor and the Dark World and most of the other movies so...sorry! If you want me to write about the ten years in the middle or go with the second ending and keep writing I need five people to vote for me to write about the ten years in between or for me to write about the Alternative Ending #2.**


End file.
